


Malena y Amelia

by viktuurilikemysoul (theshapeshifterandthewitch)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Fluffiness, Gen, Shitty use of Spanish, Sibling Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshapeshifterandthewitch/pseuds/viktuurilikemysoul
Summary: We had to write a story for Spanish class so what did I write? Shitty CuCan/AmeLiet fanfiction





	Malena y Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish is my third language. There are mistakes. Not ship-centric, more about Madeleine (Malena) and Amelia. I changed Madeleine to Malena because Behind the Name said that's how it works. Had to have certain grammar things and match certain images which is why it feels unnatural.  
> Names!  
> Amelia: Nyo!America  
> Malena: Nyo!Canada  
> América: Nyo!Cuba  
> Aušra: Nyo!Lithuania

Malena estaba de vacaciones con su novia, América. Desafortunadamente, estaban acompañadas por Amelia, la hermana gemela de Malena, y su novia Aušra. Las tres estaban en una isla caribeña para el cumpleaños de las gemelas, pero Amelia tenía un secreto: no solo que no eran hermanas, sino que ella y Malena eran adoptivas. Había descubierto esto cuando habló con su padre la semana antes del viaje. Su padre le dijo todo a ella, pero ella no estaba sorprendida. Sabía que no se parecía a sus padres. La sorpresa de verdad era que Malena no era su hermana, aunque se parecían al otro. Ahora, necesitó decir todo a Malena, pero no quiso arruinar su cumpleaños.

Aušra le hablaba del asiento trasero del carro:

-Amelia, que pasó? Has hecho algo ilegal otra vez?

-No, no esta vez. Hay algo que necesito decir a Malena, pero no se si puedo hacerlo ahora.

-Si necesitas decirlo de verdad, creo que puedes. Quizá no puedes hacerlo ahora, pero habrá un momento perfecto, te lo prometo.

Ahora calmada, Amelia se centró en divertirse.

-Hay un concierto esta noche, podemos ir a verlo!

América, entusiasmada como siempre, enumeró las cosas que pudieron hacer este fin de semana. Aparentemente, su entusiasmo era contagioso, porque Amelia se encontró olvidar su problema.

En el concierto esa noche, recordó lo que necesito hacer. Dijo todo a Malena, pero Malena solo río.

Ella ya lo sabía y no le importa porque Amelia era su hermana pase lo que pase.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is my first fic not in English. Maybe I'll write some French and Swedish stuff. Maybe.


End file.
